Ra's al Ghul
Rā's al Ghūl (ラーズ・アル・グール, Rāzu Aru Gūru), known as the "Head of the Demon", is a fictional character and antagonist from the DC series. He is the leader of The League of Assassins, and a mentor and teacher to Bruce Wayne under the name Henri Ducard (ヘンリー・デュカード, Henrī Dukādo), he was to wipe the entire world clean of crime and pollution by eradicating most of the population. Possessing amazing stamina, martial art skills, and genius level intellect, Ra's formed a massive, secret society throughout the world, which was funded by his many business empires. Fueled by the chemicals of the Lazarus Pit, a fountain of youth that was capable of healing any ailment and even brought others back to life, Ra's spent centuries in pursuit of his goals, and eventually met his most worthy adversary, Batman. Throughout their battles, Ra's believed the Dark Knight to be the perfect candidate for his right-hand man and, eventually, his successor to destroy Gotham City. Ra's attempted to recruiting him, but Batman refused time and time again, defied the organization, dismantled his allies in the Gotham Underworld, and resulted in Ra's forming brutal operations that threatened the existence of Gotham City and the world itself. "You've become what you've always fought against, and I will stop you." :—Batman to Rā's al Ghūl at Wonder Tower. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Dee Bradley Baker (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Canadian French), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Little is known of the early years of Rā's al Ghūl, leader of the League of Assassins, whose name means "the demon's head". He had continued to survive for many centuries due to Lazarus Pits, containing a mystical and alchemical brew, Lazarus, that restores his youth, health and suspend his life span. A brilliant master of strategy and organization, Rā's al Ghūl's goal was to save the [[Earth (Planet)|Earth] from ecological devastation by destroying most of its population. He recognized Batman as both a worthy foe and a possible ally - except that Batman cannot accept his dystopic worldview. Appearance Ra's seemed to wear armor slightly similar to the knights. His clothing consisted of a gold/black armor chest plate, which had the League of Assassins symbol on it. On his arms, were tattoos of dragons, and there were golden gauntlets below them. Ra's had grey/black hair, and a short goatee on his chin. He wore golden/red/black pants and below them, were black boots with dark, glossy red stripes. Below his gauntlets, were glossy red gloves which were seemingly attached to the gauntlets. Ra's also wore a leather belt with a buckle that was shaped like the League of Assassins logo. * Hair Color: Grey with White streaks * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Green * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 5' 9" * Weight: 245 lbs. (111 kg) Attributes: * Genius intellect and strategist. * Superior strength and stamina. * Superb hand-to-hand combatant, trained over millennia. * Continuable survival and brought back from the dead thanks to his Lazarus Pits. * Commands a legion of followers dedicated to bringing his vision of an Earthly paradise to fruition. Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * League of Assassins Family * Talia al Ghūl (Daughter) * Nyssa Raatko (Daughter) * Robin (Grandson) Neutral * Carmine Falcone * Hugo Strange * Scarecrow Rivals Enemies * Justice League ** Bat Family *** Batman Powers and Abilities Powers * Lazarus Enhancement: Ra's al Ghul has lived for several centuries thanks to his use of Lazarus Pits which he has used countless times replenishing his aged, injured, or even dead body. As a side effect to numerous exposures to the pits his strength and stamina have been enhanced. ** Near Longevity: Ra's has been to prolong his life and kept alive for 600 years by through the use of Lazarus Pits. ** Enhanced Strength: The Lazarus Pit enhances his strength, to the point his older appearance is merely a trick that makes his enemies think he's weak. ** Enhanced Stamina: Contrary to his real and physical age, Ra's is just as energetic as a man in his prime. Abilities * Indomitable Will: * Weaponry: Ra's is adept in most forms of weaponry. ** Swordsmanship: Ra's is deadly with a blade, able to wound someone fatally and leave them time to be saved or have a few last words. * Leadership: Ra's founded and lead the League of Assassins. * Occultism: Ra's has knowledge of magic. * Genius Level Intellect: Ra's has had hundreds of years to study and learn, making him effectively the smartest being on the planet. ** Tactical Analysis: Ra's is capable of seeing weaknesses and advantages in his plans and organization. All of which him exploit enemy's faults and build his League even better. ** Deception: * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): A trained assassin with centuries of experience, Ra's is on par or perhaps even better at killing than Deathstroke. Batman was forced to solely be on the defensive in their battle in Arkham City. * Martial Arts: Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment * Lazarus Pit: Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Batman'' Working with a Student Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology * External links * Ra's al Ghul Wikipedia * Ra's al Ghul DC Database * Ra's al Ghul Arkham City Wiki Notes & Trivia * Ra's al Ghul first appeared in Batman #232 (June 1971). Category:Characters